


Too Hot to Sleep

by silverraven



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: spnspringfling, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverraven/pseuds/silverraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This morning, Danneel lies in the middle...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dugindeep (hotsauce)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/gifts).



> Based on the prompt 'how to survive a lack of air conditioning' by [](http://dugindeep.livejournal.com/profile)[**dugindeep**](http://dugindeep.livejournal.com/)

This morning, Danneel lies in the middle. She does most mornings, with Jared usually on her left, against her back, his breathing tickling the hairs on the back of her neck. Jensen is usually on her right, his arm wrapped strong and secure around both her and Jared, as if protecting them from the world.

There is no place that feels more like home, more _right_ , to her than those mornings, when all three of them are cocooned together under the blanket, hardly any space between them.

Not this morning though. She may still be in the middle, but both Jensen and Jared are so far out on the edge of the bed that Danneel fears they’re one loud snore from falling off.

They’re all naked, the sheets are tangled and damp with sweat, but not from a vigorous night of sex. The damn air conditioning in their apartment complex broke last week, right in the middle of the worst heat wave Texas has had in over fifty years, and the building super has no money to fix it until after rent is collected at the end of the month. Still over a week away.

The dingy one bedroom apartment feels like a sauna. Opening the windows only makes it worse, stifling hot air blowing in. There’s no relief from the heat, not even at night. And while they could spend their days cooling off at the local pool, they can’t afford to go anywhere at night.

They’re broke ass college students.

Jared’s doing an unpaid internship at a vet’s office, Jensen is taking a full load of summer courses, and Danneel’s barely making minimum wage at the Starbucks around the corner.

They’ve been on their own for almost two years now, since they had all told their parents about their unconventional relationship. None of them had taken it well. Most of their so-called friends hadn’t either. But they just had one year of school left, then they agreed they’d go somewhere new, maybe California, after graduation.

If they didn’t all melt first.

Danneel blows out a long breath, listening to the steady rise and fall of her bedmates chests, wondering how they can sleep when it feels like blast after blast of furnace-like air is slowly incinerating her. She had barely gotten any sleep all night, tossing and turning with no way to cool off.

Jared makes a noise then, something small and hurt, and she reaches out, brushing her fingers down his chest, the hair there wet with sweat, and petting his belly in what she hopes is soothing circles.

He stirs, eyes opening slowly and smiles at Danneel, just a hint of the dimples that had first lured her in. And Jensen too, she suspects.

“Hot,” he mumbles instead of his usual cheery good morning, rolling away from her hand and out of bed. “Gotta go pee.”

She watches him walk away, never one to miss an opportunity to check out that great ass.

She hears a small snort behind her and turns to see that Jensen is awake, head propped on one hand, looking at her with a sly grin on his face.

“Oh, shut-up,” she says. “Like you ever pass up the chance to fuck his ass.”

“I didn’t say anything,” he says, lying on his back again and tugging her closer, taking the hand that was touching Jared and bringing it to his mouth. He breathes in deep, mouthing at her palm before his lush lips suckle around each finger individually, pink tongue flicking out every once and awhile to kitten lick, never taking his eyes off of hers.

They’ve been together since freshman year of high school, he’s her first real boyfriend, and even after all these years, Jensen still makes her heart skip a beat, can make her body thrill and tingle with hardly more than a look. And this time is no different.

His face is pale against the white pillow, freckles standing out even more, and she can’t stop touching him, his hair, his face, the damp column of his throat. He doesn’t speed up, slowly kissing his way down her hand, the inside of her wrist, traces the vain on her inner arm.

She whimpers and he only smiles, pulling her closer, until she has no choice but to straddle his lap, knees on either side of Jensen’s hips.

“It’s too hot for sex,” she whines, the air even warmer now, Jensen’s body heat and touch scorching her, but she doesn’t pull away.

And if Danneel thought she was hot before, it’s nothing compared to the wall of fire as Jared presses his chest against her back, one huge paw cupping her breast and fondling it.

“You’re so wet, sweetheart, I don’t need to touch your pussy to know,” Jared rasps against her ear. “I can smell it.”

She moans, low and tight, tilting her head back into the crook of Jared’s shoulder. She widens her legs more, shifting until she feels Jared’s hard cock against her, pulling her hand away from Jensen’s generous mouth and guiding Jared’s length inside her.

“ _Christ_ ,” Jared hisses, hand squeezing tightly around her breast as she gasps at the dual sensations.

She feels herself stretch around him, making a place for him. Jared’s big, bigger than Jensen (not by much, but still) and she can’t control a tremble as sparks shoot all across her body.

Jensen sits up with a growl, kisses her hungrily, fucking into her mouth as Jared’s fucks into her cunt.

Danneel clamps her fingers around Jensen’s sweaty back, clawing at his shoulders as Jared picks up a hard and fast rhythm.

By now, they’re all covered with a thick layer of perspiration and skin slides against skin easily. Danneel is trapped between them, Jensen and Jared wrapped around her so tight, she can barely breathe.

She never wants them to let go.

Jensen trails kisses down her neck, coming to her other breast, palming it and kneading before sucking on the nipple, biting it just enough that Danneel’s insides are liquefying.

The room feels like an inferno, every patch of skin against hers is almost scalding to touch.

It makes it hard for her to think, so she stops, losing herself in this, in these two perfect men surrounding her and filling up her entire world. She goes boneless, like a ragdoll, wants Jared and Jensen to use her, her body, however they would like.

Jared turns her head, pressing their lips together, kissing her as if there is nothing else he wants to be doing. His palm lets go of her breast, grasping Jensen’s hand and brings it between Danneel’s legs. Jensen shoves his fingers in, right alongside Jared’s cock.

She moans and curses and is pretty sure the neighbors can hear, the walls being so thin, but she doesn’t care. Intense pleasure is igniting through her, building, pooling in her belly and cascading out through her every pore. Jared’s thrusts get harder, skin slapping against skin, Jensen’s thumb circling her clit and pressing down hard, and that’s it, Danneel is _gone_.

She cries out, electricity shooting through her, wave after wave. The only thing keeping her upright is Jared and Jensen, always her two anchors.

Jared pulls out slowly and both men gently move her until she’s laying flat on the bed, Jared positioning her knees out, spreading her in an invitation that he knows Jensen can’t resist, not with how much pre-come Jared always leaks out.

Danneel’s legs are shaking, body overheated, and she’s not sure if she can take anymore but she doesn’t deny Jensen, knowing how much he loves the taste of both her and Jared.

Jensen doesn’t waste anytime, getting his face right in her folds, tongue sweeping across her again and again, eating her out like it was ambrosia, not letting up until she comes again with a hoarse cry.

When Jensen lifts his head, his whole mouth and chin are covered in her slick and he quickly pushes Jared down, laying him flat on the bed and eyeing his dick like it was prey.

He starts licking him, getting every last drop of Jared’s and Danneel’s combined taste, moaning like he’s starving for it. And when there is nothing left to lick off, he finally wraps his lips over the head, taking Jared into his mouth, slurping his dick up and choking it down.

She can’t look away, as far as she’s concerned, there is nothing better than watching these two gorgeous men together. She doesn’t have the energy to do more than watch though, her heart still thundering in her chest and body worn out.

Jared’s falling apart under Jensen’s ministrations, back arching and groaning deeply, one hand fisting Jensen’s short hair, not controlling but making sure Jensen keeps his mouth right where it is.

Danneel notices the dilating of Jared’s eyes, his stomach muscles tensing and toes curling; all signs he’s about to come and quickly orders, “Come on his face, Jay.”

Jared’s hand lets go instantly, Jensen easing off Jared’s dick with a slick pop, closing his eyes and keeping his mouth open, waiting. Jared only needs to jerk himself a couple times before he’s coming, painting Jensen’s face in streaks of semen.

Jensen opens his eyes cautiously and crawls up Jared’s body slowly, grinning wickedly, cock heavy and thick between his legs. Jared smiles back, fingers reaching out to rub his come into Jensen’s skin, followed by his tongue snaking out to languidly, almost tenderly, clean what his fingers missed.

Once Jared deems Jensen’s face satisfactory, he kisses him. Too lazily for Jensen’s liking if the high whine he releases is any indication or the way he starts humping against Jared’s hip.

Danneel moves both her hands to Jensen’s waist, pulling him away until he’s lying between her and Jared. He’s flushed from head to toe, skin shining, hair in messy clumps atop his head, panting heavily and cock jutting out, nearly purple and wet at the tip.

He looks thoroughly debauched and she and Jared share a grin over his chest.

Jared starts in at Jensen’s neck, nuzzling and biting at his pulse point, then across his collar bone.

Jensen keens, eyes meeting Danneel’s. “Danni, please,” he begs, voice rough and thick, and she can’t deny him, can’t ever deny him.

She rubs her cheek against his cock, breathing in through her nose. Jensen’s smell has always been strongest here, but right now it’s more so than usual, muskier and reeking.

Hell, by now, they all reek. And the room smells like hot, pungent air and sex. It should be nasty, but all it does is make her stomach tighten and her pussy pulse.

She licks the moisture gathered at Jensen’s slit, his taste exploding across her tongue. For some reason she can never figure out, Jensen is sweeter than Jared. She thought it’d be the opposite with the amount of candy and fruit Jared eats, but Jensen was definitely less bitter. Not any better though. She loves taking both of them, in her mouth, her cunt, her hands or ass, it doesn’t matter.

It doesn’t take much before Jensen is spilling down her throat with a choked off moan and she swallows it greedily.

Danneel doesn’t let go, lightly sucking his cock, feeling it slowly soften in her mouth, just enjoying the feel of Jensen in her mouth. Eventually, she releases his cock, a strand of salvia forming between her mouth and just under the head.

She blinks at the snore she hears, head darting up and eyes narrowing at seeing both Jensen and Jared snoozing away. Frowning, she looks skyward, wondering why she’s so surprised. Both have a tendency to conk out after sex.

But how the hell are they able to sleep when the room must be well over a hundred degrees? She can only shake her head and glance at the clock.

It’s still somewhat early, but she knows she won’t be able to fall back asleep. Her hair is greasy, plastered to her face and the back of her neck, her inner thighs are sticky and gross, her vagina soaked. She decides a shower is in order.

She keeps her steps soft as she leaves the bedroom, getting into the tub and pushing the silver handle as far as it will go on the cold side before turning the water on. It hits her overheated skin like a bag of icicles and she yelps, quickly adjusting the temperature.

Once the water is pleasantly cool, she grabs the pear scented body wash with one hand and her bright pink bath sponge with the other.

Danneel smiles then, she had been dreading the coming week, but not anymore. Now, she’s imagining all the fun and filthy things she can do with her boys until the air conditioner is fixed.

It’s gonna be awesome.  



End file.
